genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Roroa Amidonia
Roroa Amidonia (ロロア・アミドニア, Roroa Amidonia) is one of the female protagonist of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She is the daughter of Gaius Amidonia and the younger sister of Julius Amidonia. Appearance Roroa is described as a slender, teenage girl of about 16 years of age and is shown in the manga to have long, black hair tied up in twin tails in front. In the light novel, her hair is chestnut. Personality Roroa has a keen sense of business and economics causing a rift between her and her militaristic father who ignored the economic development of Amidonia. She agreed with many of the realistic views and ideas of Kazuya Souma whom she would later be engaged to. She is normally very cheerful and tends to speak in merchant slang. She treats other queens of Kazuya as sisters. History Roroa had been working behind the scenes during the reign of her father, using her business sense to keep the economy of the Principality of Amidonia from falling apart. However, despite her best efforts, whatever funds she managed to accumulate for the citizens and economy, were always spent on strengthening the military. This lead to constant food shortages and a lack of industrial growth. Prior to the One Week War, she began looking into the reforms and exploits of the newly-crowned king of Elfrieden, Kazuya Souma. She found herself 'jealous of her neighbor's wallet' and planned to 'link her wallet' to Elfrieden's. After Amidonia invaded Elfrieden, Roroa decided to cut all ties with her family and went into hiding with the former Finance Minister, Gatsby Colbert. After Amidonia loses the war and the capital city of Van, Roroa investigated the state of Van during the occupation. She was very impressed with the use of the Jewel Broadcast System and saw the financial potential of mass media. She also took note of how unwilling the citizens would be to give up their newfound freedom, after having a taste of it. She predicted that her brother Julius would have a hard time once Van was given back to him. True to her prediction, Julius indeed had many troubles as he attempted to erase all of Elfrieden's influences and return the city back to the status quo. This situation was further compounded with a huge uprising in the northeast area and several revolts started by Roroa in secret, (though these did not end in bloodshed like the one in the northeast). With the revolts happening on all sides, opposing nations invading, and Van suddenly declaring itself allied with Elfrieden, becoming once again occupied by Kazuya's forces, Julius was forced into exile, and the entire Principality of Amidonia was eventually annexed by Elfrieden. Roroa would later be presented by her grandfather Herman Neumann, to Kazuya Souma, (via inside a rolled-up carpet), and was offered as a bride to him. Since this would give him a legitimate claim to Amidonia, Souma accepted, thereby making Gaius' daughter, the Third Primary Queen. She would later come up with the idea of 'commercials' as a way to bolster the Jewel Voice Broadcast programming and earn more income. She had also asked Souma permission to start a new company and assured him that any children they would have would inherit the business and not lay claim for succession to the crown. Since her engagement to Kazuya, Roroa has kept herself busy with several trade ventures, and expanding the Silver Deer, a former men's clothing store in Van, managed by her friend Sebastian Silverdeer. Most recently, she became the sponsor of Landia's first hovercraft, the Roroa Maru, and even had the amphibious ship named after her. She would take part in the festival as a memorial to her late father Gaius. She would later accompany Kazuya on his trip to the Union of Eastern Nations, where she would have a surprising reunion with her exiled brother Julius. Abilities Economics Roroa has great skills in terms of making profits and managing financial deals on a large scale. She has great foresight in seeing the economic potential of the Jewel Voice Broadcast, and is shrewd in business negotiations. Through her efforts, she had been able to keep the economy of Amidonia from collapsing. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v03-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v04-Cover.png GSYnOS-LN-v04-p002.png GSYnOS-LN-v04-p076.png GSYnOS-LN-v05-p109.png GSYnOS-LN-v05-p077.png GSYnOS-LN-v07-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v07-p099.png GSYnOS-LN-v07-p158.png GSYnOS-LN-v08-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v08-p069.png GSYnOS-LN-v08-p158.png GSYnOS-LN-v10-pF.png GSYnOS-LN-v11-pC.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters